There's No Way My Little Sister Would Celebrate Halloween
by archangel77
Summary: Kirino wants to have a Halloween party, but she's only inviting Saori, Kuroneko, and of course, Kyousuke. She wants them all to dress up, but she might have forgotten to tell Kyousuke about it.. Just a fun story for the holiday, happy Halloween! Please leave a review and let me know good or bad, and if you would want to see more. :) i dont own oreimo, all credit to original creat


There's No Way My Little Sister Would Celebrate Halloween

I've never really done anything special for the holidays, but I hope to change that, starting with Halloween! This Halloween special will be, of course, My Little Sister can't be this cute! I hope you enjoy, and have a happy Halloween!

Kyousuke never really did care much for Halloween; to him it was just another day. Very rarely did anybody around there actually do anything, but this year for some reason, Kirino really wanted too. She had learned about it during her brief time in America, and did some looking into it when she got back home. Japan as a whole didn't really celebrate it the way Americans do, knocking on doors, and dressing up and such, but this year Kirino wanted to change that. She wanted to have a Halloween party at her house since her parents would be gone that weekend. She decided that she would invite Saori, Kuroneko, and of course, Kyousuke. She sent invitations to them a couple days ago, well accept Kyousuke, she just told him about it a few seconds ago.

"Wh- what?! A Halloween party?" Kyousuke jumped off the couch when she told him about it.

"Yes! It's at 9 tonight, and make sure you dress up too!" Kirino snapped back at him. She leaned in towards him and rested her hands on her hips, smirking at her brother. She was slightly blushing as she looked into his eyes.

"Dress up?!" He yelled, surprised by what his sister was telling him. She pulled herself back and looked away, crossing her arms.

"You have too! It's the point of the party!" He stepped towards her, clenching his fist in anger.

"Then maybe you should have told me before the day of! The others got invitations didn't they?!"

"That doesn't matter! Besides, you still have a few hours before it starts! I- if you want I can take you to try and find a costume. You might be able to pull off a vampire, they're kind of stupid like you," She teased her brother. She wanted to smile, but she kept a straight face, and avoided looking at him. Kyousuke grunted, and walked past her, heading up the stairs. When she felt him walk past her, she turned to him. She saw that he was starting to walk op the stairs.

"H- hey!" She yelled, hoping he would stop. He turned and looked to her, resting his hands in his pockets.

"What?" He asked annoyed. Kirino got angry and ran towards the stairs. She shoved him out of the way, and stormed to her room, yelling something as she ran by him.

"Idiot!" He watched as she ran past him, and around the corner. He heard her shut her door, and he could hear the click of the lock from the stairs.

"_Aren't I the one who's supposed to be angry?_" He sighed as he slowly made his way to his room. Before opening his door, he looked at Kirino's door. He thought about talking to her, but he decided to just let her calm down first, he wasn't even sure what to say to her. He moved his eyes away from her door, and back to his. He pushed open his door gently, and then closed it when he was inside. He took a seat in his chair in front of his desk, and leaned his head back so he was looking at the ceiling. He thought about what she had told him about the party.

"_I wish she would have told me before today…she always does this. Keeps me out of the loop until there's no time to react. Maybe I should just let her get me a costume; I only have to wear it for one night right? And only in front of two people that we're both friends with right? Maybe it won't be so bad, maybe…_" He kept looking at the white paint of the ceiling for a few seconds, but then he felt his eyes become heavy. He slowly closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep. There was nothing unusual about him taking a nap, as he sometimes would do when the parents were out of town.

He slept pretty well for a while, but the sound of a familiar voice woke him from his peaceful nap.

"Hey!" The voice shouted. Kyousuke slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but it soon became clear. He saw his sister standing in his room with his door open.

"What?" He asked still sleepy. He cracked his neck trying to wake up.

"W-well since mom and dad are gone, I wanted to go out and eat since we hardly ever get the chance anymore." She didn't ask, but he could tell that she wanted him to go with her.

"Why can't you go alone?" He asked. Her eyes narrowed, and her eyebrow twitched.

"Fine!" She went to storm out of his room, but he called out to her before she shut the door.

"Hey!" Kirino slowly came back into the room, having the same look on her face. She tried to look angry, but it was a look of disappointment.

"What?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Where do you want to go?" He sighed as he asked her. He stood up out of his chair, and walked towards her. He stepped past her, and started to walk down the stairs. When he was past her, Kirino let out a soft smile. She closed his door, and walked behind him down the stairs.

"I saw on TV that there's a new place that opened up in Akihabara…" Kyousuke nearly choked on his own spit. His eyes twitched.

"Y-you mean that new place where all the couples-"

"Shut up! You're so gross! I- I just want to try out the food there is all so don't get the wrong idea idiot!" She snapped at him. He sighed and walked towards the front door.

"Fine fine, let's go," He mumbled, putting on his shoes. Kirino was surprised that he agreed so easily.

"R-really?" She stumbled over her words.

"Come on. I need you to find me a costume too," He opened up the front door, and turned back to her with a smile. Kirino's face lit up with joy. She couldn't help but be happy that he agreed to get a costume. She ran towards the door, and slipped on her shoes. She walked out the door first, and Kyousuke right after her. He shut the door, and locked it. He threw his hands in his pockets.

"What time is it? Doesn't your party start soon?" Kyousuke asked. Kirino pulled out her phone.

"It's only 5:15. The party starts at 9, so we have a few hours. Enough time to eat, and find you a costume."

"Speaking of that…a vampire? Really?"

"I could smash a pumpkin on your head and you could be a jack-o'-lantern," Kyousuke stopped walking for a second. Kyousuke had a surprised expression on his face. She actually said something that was humorous. He laughed a little, and he caught Kirino's attention. She blushed as she turned to look at Kyousuke.

"S-shut up! It wasn't even funny!" She yelled. She quickly turned away and kept on walking. Kyousuke followed her with a smile on his face. She walked at a slower pace on purpose so that Kyousuke could catch up to her. Eventually they were walking side by side; Kirino was occasionally taking quick glances at Kyousuke. They walked together to the train station, where they were able to get on the train rather quickly. They entered the doors, but as they looked around there was nowhere to sit, or stand for that matter. It was really crowded, but eventually Kyousuke was able to spot a seat. It was towards the back, and he knew he needed to hurry to claim it. Without thinking he grabbed his sister's hand and started budging through the crowd. Kirino blushed when he grabbed her hand.

"W-what are you doing?!" She asked. He was too focused on moving through the crowd to hear what she said. He pushed his way to the seat and quickly sat down. He released his hold on her hand, and looked up at her when he sat down. He then realized a problem.

"Where am I supposed to sit?!" She asked furiously. Kyousuke didn't even think about the fact that there was only one seat available. It was too late to get off the train, and people were starting to squish together. Kyousuke thought for a second, and then started to blush. He couldn't believe he was going to say this.

"Y-you can sit with me if you want…" He suggested, his voice trailing off in embarrassment. Kirino's face turned red instantly. She took a step back at first.

"W-what?! You're such an idiot!" She yelled. Kyousuke looked away from her.

"Fine, stand and get crushed in the crowd." Kirino could feel herself starting to get squished. She took a step back towards Kyousuke.

"F-fine. Don't get any funny ideas, this is only because I don't want to get squished to death in the crowd." Her face lit up again as she took a seat on Kyousuke's lap. Her hair dangled in front of Kyousuke's face, her scent was overpowering his nose.

"Geez, go a little overboard on perfume?" He asked, pulling his face away from her. She violently kicked her head back, smashing it into his face.

"Shut up!" Kyousuke hands reached for his nose as he could feel it throbbing. Come to think of it, why was she even wearing perfume? She wasn't earlier. He knew because you can always smell it afterwards. Her outfit was different too. Earlier she was wearing her beige shorts and shirt. Now she was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, complimented by a white vest. She had on her heels, and tights pulled up to her thighs, the rest was covered by a soft pink skirt. He pondered the thought, but just let it go after a while. They had about an hour trip there, so he figured he should try and make conversation to ease up the tension a bit. They hadn't talked for about fifteen minutes, so eventually he was the one to speak up.

"S-so what are you dressing up as?" He asked. Even though he was only looking at the back of her head, he still looked away from her. Kirino didn't give an answer. After a few seconds Kyousuke looked back to her, and saw that she was wobbling back and forth. He went to lean in and look at her, when a bump on the tracks caused them to get knocked back a little. His back hit the seat softly, and Kirino's head hit his chest. Blushing at first he didn't know what to do, but then after a few seconds he looked at her face. It was clear now why she didn't answer him, or why she made no attempt to move, it was because she had fallen asleep. He grabbed the hood of his jacket and pulled it around so it was hanging in front of his shoulder, and leaned her head against it, using it as a pillow. She quickly snuggled her head against it, and continued on with her nap. Kyousuke couldn't help but feel happy. He didn't know why, but this situation made him happy. He smiled as he turned his head to look out the train window. He could see their reflection in the window, and he smiled even more. It had been a long time since he had seen his sister so relaxed; it brought him happiness to see her like this.

The rest of the ride went smooth, and Kirino slept the whole way. Upon pulling into the station, Kyousuke nudged her shoulder.

"Hey," He mumbled. She didn't move. He nudged her shoulder again, this time a little harder. "Hey, we're here." This time her eyes slowly opened. She stretched out her arms past Kyousuke's head, and she lifted her face. Kirino didn't realize that they were so close, and she brought her face only inches away from his. Kyousuke's face was red as he tried to back away. He couldn't get far though because he was already leaning against wall of the train. When Kirino realized their faces were so close she let out a scream. She smacked him across the face and jumped out of the seat.

"You're such an idiotic, perverted brother!" She yelled blushing. She started walking towards the exit, not even waiting for Kyousuke.

"You're so much cuter when you're sleeping…" Kyousuke mumbled under his breath. He rubbed his cheek where she had hit him as he stood up out of his seat. He exited the train, and looked around for Kirino. She was standing outside the doors, only a few feet away.

"Took you long enough," Kirino said annoyed.

"Sorry, It took me a minute to regain the feeling in my cheek," Kyousuke replied sarcastically, rubbing his face. Kirino blushed and looked away from him. He walked up next to her and started looking around. "So where is this place?" He asked.

"It's not far from here. Come on," Kirino said as she motioned him to follow her. He stayed only a few steps behind her, keeping a close eye on her. There were a lot of people in town for some reason. It was strange because normally at this time everybody is having dinner, and the town doesn't get packed again until around 7. They walked only for a few minutes before Kirino stopped, and looked into the window of a store. Kyousuke stopped behind her, and followed her eyes. They were both looking at the new place that they were looking for. They both blushed as they kept looking. The entrance to this place was in the shape of a heart.

"Y-you're sure you want to eat here?" Kyousuke asked hesitantly. Kirino took a step forward.

"W-were just here for food so don't get any funny ideas!" She stopped in front of the door, and turned to Kyousuke. She gave him an impatient look. He slowly started walking towards her. He opened the door, and walked inside, Kirino right behind him. The place was packed full of people, he wasn't sure they would be able to find a place to sit

"Welcome!" All of the waitresses said. They all looked so friendly, they were all smiling and laughing. One of the waitresses rushed in front of them with a camera.

"Smile!" She said. Being a model, Kirino was able to react quickly and she smiled beautifully. She held up one of her hands and made the piece symbol. Kyousuke wasn't able to react as quickly, and couldn't even attempt a smile before the flash of the camera went off.

"I'll be right back to seat you!" The waitress said before running off.

"What the hell?" Kyousuke mumbled. Kirino turned back to him, an angry look on her face.

"You better not have made me look stupid!" She yelled, throwing her finger in front of his face. Kyousuke pushed her hand out of his face.

"I didn't have time to react!" He yelled back, trying to defend himself. The two glared at each other before the sound of the returning waitresses voice called out to them.

"Thanks for waiting! And it actually looks like we only have one table available, so lucky you! It's even one of our special couple tables," The waitress cocked her head sideways and smiled at him. He backed away from her.

"S-special couple table?" He asked, even though he knew he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Yup! Come with me," The waitress turned and started walking. Kyousuke was hesitant to follow, but Kirino gave him a push on the shoulder.

"Hurry up!" She said impatiently. Kyousuke started to follow the waitress, and Kirino followed him. They started making their way past the tables of people, when somebody called out to Kyousuke.

"Kyousuke!" The voice shouted. Kyousuke turned his head to see where it was coming from. He jumped in surprise when he saw who it was.

"A-Akagi?!"

"Yo!" Akagi smirked as he waved at him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kyousuke asked him. Akagi sighed before he answered.

"My sister wanted to come here, and dragged me along." Kyousuke glanced behind him at Kirino.

"_I know that feeling…_" He thought.

"Anyways, what brings you here?" Kyousuke flinched at the question.

"Well…" He was getting ready to answer when Kirino walked past him and continued to follow the waitress. She avoided looking at either of them on her way by. Akagi and Kyousuke both looked at her as she walked by.

"Ohhhh, you're on a date, aren't you?" Akagi asked in a playful voice. Kyousuke's face lit up.

"It's not a date!" He snapped back. Akagi laughed at his response.

"Oh no? Then why are you sitting at the couples table?" Akagi smiled as he asked the question.

"I-it's the only table that was available!" Akagi laughed again.

"Whatever man, I'm not one to judge. Have fun!" He smacked Kyousuke on the back, and went back to his table. Kyousuke sighed, and turned to try and find Kirino. He walked in the direction that she did, and he soon found her sitting at the table. Kyousuke slowly approached it as the table was also in the shape of a heart. It was more like a booth actually, except there was only one side to sit on. Kirino had her hands on her lap, and she was looking straight down at the table. Her face was bright red. Kyousuke looked at her, and then the table. He picked up a card that was on the table, and opened it up. Inside were pictures of couples holding hands, kissing, cuddling, feeding each other, drinking from the same drink, and so on. He dropped the card and took a step backwards.

"W-what the hell is this?!" He stumbled over his words. He looked back at Kirino, and then he felt somebody shove him. He slid into the booth, and sat next to Kirino.

"Don't be shy!" The waitress said smiling. Still curious about the card, he picked it back up and waved it at the waitress.

"What is this all about?!"

"I explained it to her already, but I'd be happy to explain it again! When you order your food, you'll be given three paper wads. Every ten minutes I'll come by and you'll open up one of the paper wads. Written inside it will be an action you can do as a couple, it'll be completely random so I won't even know what's inside! If you do all three actions, your reward is the picture I took when you first got here, and a small discount off your meals!"

"And what if we don't?"

"Nothing bad happens, we can't force couples to do things, it's just something to make the date more interesting!"

"It's not a date!" Kirino and Kyousuke snapped back at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Take your time and look at the menu, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order!" The waitress walked away with a big smile on her face. Kyousuke turned to Kirino, and now understood why she had looked so weird before he sat down.

"Why did we have to sit here? We could have just waited for a table to open up," Kyousuke said annoyed.

"I agree, but… I do kind of want the picture…" Kirino said quietly. She was blushing a little when Kyousuke looked at her. "O-only because I know I looked great!"

"Y-you can't be serious…" His voice trailed off as he looked at his sister. She avoided looking at him, she just sat there blushing. Kyousuke pulled out his wallet and counted to see how much money he had brought with him.

"_It would save me some money too…but…she's my sister! Can I really do this? Can SHE really do this?_" His thoughts were bouncing around in his head as he thought the situation over. Kirino finally moved her eyes to look at him. She could tell he was lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?! You pervert, I only suggested it because I want the picture! You're so gross…" Kyousuke watched as she got flustered over the situation. He let out a sigh and rested his hands on the table.

"You want the picture that bad?" Kyousuke blushed as he turned away from his sister. Kirino smiled for a second when he turned away, but still put up a fight.

"K-kind of. I tried a new pose, and I just want to see how good I look!" Kyousuke faced towards his sister. He sighed again and agreed.

"Fine fine…o-only to save some money and get a picture though right?" Kirino smacked him across the face again.

"Of course! Perverted freak…" She looked away from him, but she did it with a smile. She was happy he agreed, but she didn't know what to expect now. Sure he agreed but would he be able to follow through? Would she be able to follow through? The sound of Kyousuke's voice broke her away from her thoughts.

"Hey Kirino," Kyousuke said softly. She turned and looked to him.

"What?"

"When was the last time we took a picture together?" Kirino looked into his eyes, and he looked back into hers.

"I-I don't know…" She answered honestly. She tried to think, but nothing came to mind.

"Christmas and other holiday cards don't count," Kyousuke added. She sat in silence still trying to think. They were both taken by surprise when the waitress came back.

"Ready to order?" She asked happily.

"Sure. I'll have the soup of the day please." Kyousuke told her. Kirino got the same thing.

"Make it two," Kirino said. The waitress wrote down both their orders. Afterwards she pulled out three paper wads from her pocket. She placed them on the table, and grabbed the first one.

"Are you ready?" She asked them. Kyousuke turned to Kirino who was blushing. He sighed before nodding his head. "Okay then! Looks like the first one isss…" She dragged out her sentence as she unraveled the paper. "Hold hands until the next time I come back!" The waitress smiled her cute smile, and waited for them to respond. Kyousuke nervously laid his hand out on the table. He couldn't help but blush while waiting to see if Kirino would actually do it. Kirino looked at his hand, and then slowly brought hers to the table. She laid it on his, and they locked their fingers together.

"Eek! You guys are so cute!" The waitress squealed in excitement.

"S-shut up!" They both yelled at her. She walked away from their table with the same grin on her face, leaving them there holding hands.

"T-this isn't so bad," Kyousuke said.

"Shut up! You look like you're actually enjoying this! Gross!" Kirino shouted. Kyousuke's eyebrow twitched a little, but he just ignored her. He did enjoy it a little though, her hand fit perfectly in his. Her hands were freezing cold though, probably because she forgot to bring a jacket.

"You're freezing," Kyousuke muttered. Kirino knew she was cold, but refused to say anything, hoping maybe he would take action first. She changed the subject by asking him about his costume.

"What do you want to dress up as? It'll be easier if you have something in mind," Kirino asked him. Kyousuke looked at her, his head resting on his free hand.

"I have no idea. I don't really pay attention to costumes." Kirino grunted in frustration.

"You're so useless… Then it's settled. You're going to be a vampire."

"Why? If anything you should be a vampire. You've already got the freezing cold skin," He said sarcastically.

"Says the one who never goes out in the sunlight!" He looked at her and smiled. Her angry expression faded into a smile as well. They shared a quick laugh before the waitress came back. She set their soup down on the table.

"That was fast," Kyousuke said, releasing his hold on Kirino's hand. Kirino showed a little frustration that he let go so quickly, but she didn't say anything. The waitress pulled out some silverware and napkins from her apron, and set them next to the bowls.

"Okay, ready for the next one?"

"Sure," Kyousuke replied in his monotone like voice.

"Alrighty then! Next isss…" She did the same things as last time, dragging out her sentence while she unraveled the paper. "Oooo this one is one of my personal favorites! Feed her!" She set the paper back down on the table. Kyousuke looked to Kirino who was smiling evilly.

"Ahhhhh," Kirino said opening her mouth.

"_Now who looks like they're enjoying it…_" He thought as he looked at her. He looked at the spoon that was wrapped inside of the napkin, and then back to Kirino who was waiting.

"Ehh," He sighed as he grabbed the spoon. He dipped it in his soup and brought it to her mouth. He moved it towards her, and she closed her mouth over the end of the spoon. He pulled it out of her mouth, and set it back on the table.

"Ooooo! So adorable!" The waitress squealed again. She turned and walked away happily. Kyousuke looked at his sister who was grinning at him.

"What're you smiling about?" He asked blushing. Kirino retracted her smile quickly and turned to her food.

"N-none of your business!" She shouted. She grabbed her spoon, and began to eat her food. Kyousuke smiled, and did the same thing. They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Soon, the waitress was back, ready to unravel the final paper wad.

"Last one, are you ready?" Kirino and Kyousuke both nodded their heads this time. She unraveled the paper, and turned it towards them.

"Cuddle!" The waitress yelled smiling. Kirino looked slightly disappointed when she turned it around towards them. Before Kirino could say anything, Kyousuke put his armed around her and pulled her towards him. Her head rested against his shoulder, and his arm rested around her neck.

"You guys are defiantly my new number one favorite couple!" The waitress squealed. Kyousuke didn't look at Kirino, but if he would have, he would have gotten the same feeling he had on the train. Kirino was relaxed, and smiling a genuine smile.

"Onii-chan…" She whispered. Kyousuke now turned to look at her. She was cuddled up against his shoulder, and he saw a smile on her face he had never seen before. This sent a warm feeling throughout his entire body.

"Did you say something?" He asked her. She snapped back to reality, and pulled herself away from him.

"I-I said when do we get the picture!" Kyousuke looked at her, he could tell she was lying, but he didn't say anything.

"Right now! Here you go," The waitress said, pulling out the picture. She held it out to them, and Kirino snatched it from her hands. She held it out in front of her, admiring it. Kyousuke snuck a peak at it as well. He actually smiled in the picture, but he didn't remember smiling. No, he was sure he didn't smile, he didn't have time to react to the picture. Maybe he was already smiling when the picture was taken? But why? Nothing had happened, and the only person he was with was… Kyousuke smiled at the thought. He looked at Kirino who was smiling at the picture.

"You don't look as stupid as I thought you would…" Kirino said quietly. Kyousuke stood up out of the seat, and extended his hand out to Kirino.

"Let's go," He said. He smiled at her as he kept his hand out, but as expected she pushed it away.

"W-what are you doing?! I can get out myself!" She yelled. She pulled herself out of the seat, and walked past her brother.

"If you want to go back up to the front we can cash you out there," The waitress said, walking away as well. Kyousuke sighed, but then he smiled. He made his way to the front, where the waitress was ringing up the total. Kirino was standing right outside, waiting for him. After he paid, he started to make his way to the door, when he saw Kirino standing outside, looking at the picture. He paused for a second, but then walked outside. Kirino quickly put the picture in her vest pocket and turned to him.

"We should hurry so we can back in time to get ready," Kirino said, starting to walk. Kyousuke nodded his head and started following her.

"Any idea where to go?" He asked.

"There's a place nearby that supposedly is selling some costumes," Kirino replied. Kirino led him down the long stretch of buildings, and eventually they stopped. Kirino pointed towards a store. "It's that one there." Kyousuke turned his head to a store that had two pumpkins sitting out front with smiley faces carved into them. Kirino walked towards the store, keeping a slow pace so Kyousuke could catch up. They walked inside at the same time and took a look around. There were fake spider webs hanging from the walls, and more pumpkins inside.

"Welcome!" The store clerk said. She was an elderly woman who was wearing a pointy witch hat.

"Hello," Kyousuke said casually. Kirino had already taken off, scanning the walls for a vampire costume.

"Aha!" Kirino shouted. She pulled a vampire costume off the wall. She started to read the package. 'Includes 2 vampire fangs, fake blood, and a cape'

"Find one?" Kyousuke asked approaching her. She nodded her head, and handed it to him. He too read the package. "Eh? Won't I need more than this to pull off a vampire look?"

"Well duh! You need to slick your hair back, dress in black, maybe a suit even. Oh! And you'll defiantly need to make yourself paler!"

"Well…I can slick my hair back, and I guess I could wear my suit, but how do you suggest I make myself paler?" Kirino blushed and looked away from him.

"I-I have some makeup at home I could put on you…" Kyousuke jumped back.

"M-makeup?" Kirino kept taking quick glances back and forth at him. "I-I guess…" Kirino looked to him, a bit surprised, but happy nonetheless.

"Really?" She asked enthusiastically. She quickly tried to cover it up by crossing her arms and walking away from him. "You should be lucky that I'm willing to spare some of my time for you."

"_You're the one who suggested it…_" He thought. He was going to say it out loud, but she seemed excited and he didn't want to ruin it. He took the costume up to the cash register where the store clerk greeted him again.

"Anything else for you young man?" She asked kindly.

"No, thank you," He replied. He handed her the money for the costume, and walked out of the store. Kirino was already waiting for him outside.

"Finally!" She said impatiently.

"What time is it?" He asked her. She pulled out her phone.

"7"

"We should get back with plenty of time then." Kirino nodded her head. They made their way back to the train station, where they were able to catch a train at the last second. When they stepped inside, they were surprised at the difference in people compared to earlier. They practically had the entire train to themselves, mind a few passengers sitting towards the front. Kyousuke took a seat on the seat closest to him. He sat down and stretched out his legs.

"I hate walking…" He mumbled, resting his head against the back of the seat. Kirino took a seat next to him. She wrapped her arms around herself, and she let out a shiver. Kyousuke looked towards her and saw her shiver.

"Why didn't you bring your jacket?" He asked. She looked away from him annoyed.

"I forgot about it. It wasn't cold out when we left."

"Do you want mine?" She looked back at him, into his eyes. She didn't give an answer, but Kyousuke took of his jacket anyways. He slid it off with ease, and he extended it out to her. She looked at the jacket, and then quickly snatched it from his hands. She put it on and bundled herself up. She turned her head away from him, and remained like that the entire way back.

When they arrived back at the station, Kirino stood up quickly and exited the train. Kyousuke followed behind her.

"Man, it really did get cold out," Kyousuke said, placing his hands in his pockets. Kirino stopped walking so he could catch up to her. When he was next to her, she continued walking. They walked side by side the entire way home, neither of them said a word, but they didn't need too.

Kyousuke unlocked the door when they arrived, and pushed it open. When he stepped inside he flipped on the living room light, and then took of his shoes.

"It's freezing in here!" Kyousuke yelled, rubbing his shoulders. "I could have sworn I turned the heat on…" He made his way to the thermostat that was on the wall. '60 degrees' is what it read. "Geez! How'd it get so low?" He pushed the button to change it until it was set at 74 degrees. He felt Kirino walk past him, heading towards the stairs. She spoke to him as she walked by.

"You should get changed so we can get started on the makeup." She said it without stopping, and without looking at him. He watched as she made her way up the stairs. He soon followed her, and walked into his room. He set the bag that had his costume in it on his bed. He then walked over to his closet, and started digging around, trying to find his suit.

"Where did I put it…" He mumbled pushing his clothes around. "Aha! Here it is," He said, pulling out a hangar that had a black dress suit hanging from it. He admired his suit for a second, and then laid it on his bed, next to the bag. He pulled out his costume from the bag, and ripped it open. After the he had it opened, he took off his clothes, and changed into his suit. It only took him a few minutes since it was a fairly easy suit to slip on. Next he grabbed the two fangs that were included in the package. He slid them on over his canines, and bit down a few times, making sure they were in place. After they were on, he grabbed the cape and threw it over his back. It was a fairly standard cape, black on the outside, and red on the inside. He tied it around his neck, and then looked at himself in the mirror.

"I don't look half bad," He smiled as he admired himself. He then sighed, and started walking towards his door. "Next up, the makeup…" He walked out of his room and over to his sisters. He knocked on the door, and waited for her to unlock it. When he heard the click of her lock, he opened the door. When he walked inside he noticed she hadn't changed into her costume yet. He looked at his wrist watch. '8:14'

"Shouldn't you change soon?" He asked. Kirino ignored his question, and kept digging through her makeup bag. When she found what she was looking for she pointed at the edge of her bed.

"Sit." She told him. He walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"How long is this going to take?"

"As long as it needs too. Now sit still," Kirino wasted no time getting started. I guess she had reason, there wasn't much time left until the others would be arriving. Realizing this, Kyousuke put up no fight against her. She started to powder his face with a really pale white color. She smoothed it out, and then applied a little more. She did this to each part of his face until his entire face was covered. Of course this took a few minutes, and Kyousuke had a hard time trying to sit still.

"Almost done?" He asked, getting impatient. He didn't like the idea of his sister putting makeup on his face. Kirino put her left hand over his mouth.

"Quiet." She said boldly. She leaned in close to his face, only inches away. She raised her right hand, and started to smooth out the makeup on his forehead. Kyousuke couldn't help but blush as he was looking into his sisters eyes that were only inches away from his. Her eyes were focused on his forehead, but soon they slowly made their way down to his. She blushed as well as they locked eyes for a few seconds. She quickly pulled away.

"A-all done." She said putting her makeup back in her bag. Kyousuke looked over to the mirror in her room and saw his face. It was like he was a different person, his face had been turned pale white.

"W-wow...you're really good," He said, complimenting his sister. She blushed a little, but then shot up out of her bed. She grabbed him by the arm, and threw him out of her room.

"I have to get ready so beat it!" She yelled. She slammed her door shut, and then locked it. "And don't forget to slick your hair back!" Kyousuke stared at her door for a few seconds and then smiled. He made his way downstairs and into the bathroom. He grabbed a comb, ran it under the water, and started pushing his hair back. After his hair was wet, he grabbed some gel that was in the cabinet and put it on. After he was finished, he went to walk out of the bathroom when he heard the sound of his phone going off. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a message from Saori. He read the message, and then flipped his phone shut. He smiled as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He flipped on the TV, but then he noticed a stack of movies that was sitting on the table. He picked them up, and noticed they were all scary movies.

"I guess it is part of Halloween…" He said putting them back on the table. He glanced at his watch again. '8:40' he then looked towards the stairs, expecting Kirino to come down any second. He started to watch TV until he heard the door to Kirino's room open. He continued to watch the TV until he heard her voice.

"W-what do you think?" She asked blushing. Kyousuke looked towards the stairs and saw his sister standing there. She had on a vampiress costume. She had fake blood trickling down from her mouth, and she had fangs similar to Kyousuke's. Her face was as white as his, and she had a black cape hanging off her back. She was wearing the same black long sleeve shirt and skirt. She also had a red bow tied into her hair.

"Y-you're a vampire too?" Kyousuke asked confused. She blushed as she walked towards the couch, taking a seat next to Kyousuke. He didn't realize until she was sitting next to him that she had two small dots on her neck that had a little fake blood next to them.

"What's that on your neck?" He asked. She smiled and replied,

"That's where I was bitten."

"I-I see." Kyousuke leaned forward and picked up the stack of movies. "I take it we'll be watching movies?"

"I-I thought it might be a good idea to watch scary movies on Halloween."

"Very well…what should we watch first?" Kirino grabbed the movies out of his hands and looked at them.

"Hmm…how about…this one!" She pulled out a movie titled, 'The one that got away' "It's supposed to be about a girl who gets kidnapped by a serial killer and gets out alive by killing him, only to be haunted by his ghost later." Kirino summarized what the back of the case had said.

"Sounds good. Put it in," He told her. She put the movie in the DVD player, and sat back down on the couch. "Should we wait for them to get here?" He asked, holding the remote in his hand. He looked at his watch, '8:53'

"Well…why don't we start it and we can fill them in when they get here." Her voice was shaky as she finished her sentence. Kyousuke noticed, but just let it slide.

"Fine fine." He turned the TV to the right input station, and pushed play. Kirino hopped up of the couch, and went over to turn the lights off. She flipped the switch and walked back to the couch. Kyousuke started to get comfy on the couch, when he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Man it's still freezing in here, do you think so too?" He asked looking at her.

"Kind of." She stood up off the couch and looked under the table. She pulled out a blanket and threw it at Kyousuke. "Here," She said, tossing him the blanket. She regained her seat on the couch once more, and started to watch the movie. Kyousuke pulled the blanket over himself and tried to watch it, but he could hear the sound of Kirino's teeth chattering.

"We can share the blanket you know," He said softly. He didn't look at her, but he held up the blanket, inviting her over to him.

"O-only because I'm cold! Don't get the wrong idea!" She slowly scooted over to him. She was almost there when he reached his left arm around her neck and pulled her in close. She put her arms up to try and push herself away, but only for a second. She soon stopped resisting and rested her head on Kyousuke's shoulder.

"You didn't really invite them, did you?" He asked looking her in the eyes. She blushed and tried to look away, but couldn't. Kyousuke smiled and put his hand on her head. "You really are something, you know that?" Kirino smiled back at him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"And you're a real idiot, you know that?" She said softly, in a playful voice. Kyousuke smiled, he could tell that she was just as happy as he was. He had enjoyed spending the day with her, and was enjoying spending the night with her as well. He was sort of happy that they weren't coming over after all; he didn't want to have to move. He was comfortable sitting on the couch next to Kirino. Without even thinking, he moved his hand over to Kirino's and laid it on hers. Her hand flinched at first, but she made no attempt to move it. He locked his fingers with hers, and glanced over at her. She was watching the TV, but he could see that she was smiling.

"You still got that vampire like cold skin," Kyousuke said jokingly. Kirino let out a quiet giggle, but she didn't respond. This person that was sitting next to him, was completely different than his normal sister. Normally he would be getting beat to death by her for even so much as touching her, let alone holding her hand. He didn't want to think about his feelings right now, because he was unsure of what he felt. He enjoyed being in this situation with her, but still, she was his sister. He kicked the though from his head, and went back to watching the movie.

They didn't speak to one another throughout the movie, and when it was over, Kyousuke looked over to Kirino. She was looking back at him, with a slight blush on her face.

"Another?" He asked smiling. She smiled back and nodded her head. He let go of her hand, and got up off the couch. He walked over to the DVD player and ejected the movie. He put it back in its case, and grabbed the other one. Before he pushed the button to insert the DVD he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to find a paper wad lying on the floor. He picked it up, and unraveled it. Inside there was only a single word. 'Kiss.' He set the paper back down and looked over towards Kirino. She sat on the couch looking away from him, her face was bright red. Her body was shaking, but not because she was cold, because she was nervous. She had never branched out like this, and didn't know what to expect. Kyousuke walked over to the couch, and sat down next to her. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her towards him. He kissed the top of her forehead lightly, and then pulled away.

"Idiot…" Kirino said softly. Kyousuke didn't have a chance to respond before he felt Kirino's hands behind his head. She pulled him close to him, and planted her lips on his. She kissed him for a few seconds, and then pulled herself away.

"Happy Halloween onii-chan," She said softly. She went to turn back towards the TV when he pulled her back towards him. He returned the kiss, but his lasted a little longer. He pulled away, and looked into Kirino's eyes.

"Happy Halloween Kirino."

If enough people like this i guess i can try to write another one..i just need to know if it should be a one-shot or if i should string them all together and write multiple. If you want to leave your opinion along with a review i will defiantly take it into consideration :)


End file.
